The consequences
by Ch1ckennugget
Summary: Sam is slowly getting worse and the words of a mysterious witch the brothers were hunting are bothering Dean's mind. Does the witch have something to do with Sam's condition? Are they going to notice what's wrong with Sam before it's too late? Set somewhere in seasons 1 and 2 Sick!Sam Limp!Sam Hurt!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got an inspiration from Sick/Limp/Hurt!Sam fanfictions I've read myself so I decided to write my own. Before you read the story I want you to know a few things: First of all, English is not my native language and this is my first ''long story'' I've written in English, so excuse me all the grammar/spelling etc. mistakes. Also sorry if the language is kind of rigid. My vocabulary is what it is, but I try my best to write enjoyable content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean. They belong to CW and Eric Kripke

...

CHAPTER 1

After a hunt, Sam and Dean are driving down the road hoping for a proper motel to pop up around the corner so they could get some shut eye before heading towards a new hunt.

The hunt was a pretty simple getting-rid-of-annoying-witch hunt. Being the Winchesters, they managed to do It only with a few scratches here and there and a dislocated shoulder.

The humming of the engine was so relaxing. Sam slowly lulled into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

"I could say we did a pretty good job back there, right Sammy?" Dean glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Sam shifted in his seat after hearing Deans words snapping from the peacefulness.

"Yeah sure, and It's Sam"

"Now If you would let me sleep a little" Sam said with a slight irritation in his tone as he dug deeper into the worn-out leather seat.

Dean chuckled shifting his gaze back to the road.

He tried to relax, but something kept bothering him In the back of his mind. Was It something he had heard or seen on the hunt? As far as he remembered there went nothing wrong. Dean went through the events of the hunt in his mind.

Then he remembered It.

...

Dean slit the poisonous witch killing knife through the witch's abdomen so the poison could work It's way through the witch's whole body. Dean watched the witch slowly lose its spark of light.

"This Is what you get for being a bitch, _Bitch_ "

The witch gazed maliciously at Dean with it's glowing green eyes. With the last breaths, she whispered whit a grin on her lips "J-just wait and see. S-sam Is the one who's going to exp-erienc-e the l-lovely consequences of th-is"

And so she died with a grin on her face and turned into gross looking dust.

Dean hadn't quite heard what the witch said and decided to ignore it since he had bigger problems to worry about as he remembered the witch had thrown Sam across the room quite powerfully.

Dean heard a groan from across the room and realized it came from Sam.

Dean quickly paced beside Sam where he lied In a mountain of dusty old books "Are you alright? I got that witch bitch"

Sam removed the books that had fell on him "Yeah I'm okay, I guess. Can you help me get up?"

Before Sam could finish that sentence Dean was already grabbing Sam's left arm and pulling him up.

Sam groaned In pain as Dean pulled his left arm. "Ah shoot that hurt"

"What's wrong", Dean asked a bit surprised and shocked about the unexpected pain Sam had felt.

"I think my shoulder Is dislocated"

Sam stretched out his right arm and Dean pulled him up.

Dean relaxed as he heard that. Just a dislocated shoulder.

...

Only now Dean could remember what the witch said and put the words together to match each other into a sentence.

 _"Just wait and see. Sam Is the one who's going to experience the lovely consequences of this"_

Dean moved his gaze from the road on his brother who was breathing evenly leaning against the cool window.

He thought about the witch's words. Did she do something to Sammy?

Or maybe the witch was just trying to go out gracefully and made up something sharp to snap at Dean before she died.

Although she had a genuine smile of satisfaction on her face before she had turned into a pile of dust.

Dean looked at Sam again and to him, Sam seemed to be just fine.

Before Dean could think too much and start worrying about probably just some irrelevant things, a sign of a decent looking motel - as decent looking as the crappy motels can get - showed up in the distance.

Dean woke Sam up shaking him slightly "Wake up Sunshine! We're at the motel"

Sam opened his tired eyes into a narrow line and peeked through it looking at the surroundings.

As Dean pulled into the motel yard and parked the car in front of the building he asked Sam "How are you feeling? I mean, are you okay?"

Sam looked at Dean frowning with a questioning look on his face "Yeah I'm okay. Just a little tired"

 _'Okay so everything seems to be okay with Sammy there's nothing to worry about'_

"Okay, that's good. Just wanted to check. I can book us a room. You can stay and wait here" Dean offered as he stepped out of the car and headed to the reception.

Now that he thought about It. Sam felt a bit strange. The feeling was not that strong, but strong enough for Sam to notice. It was something he had never felt before. Was It good or bad? It's so faint that It's hard to tell.

Sam decided to ignore It because he was tired and thinking hurt his head.

That's where they both made a huge mistake. They both just ignored It.

...

Feel free to review! I'd love to hear if you have any ideas how I could improve my story.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _A few weeks later_

The brothers' life continued as the everyday hunting life. Actually, they had done pretty well with all the hunts. After their previous hunt, they had arrived in another crappy motel with Its nasty stains In the ceiling.

Before Dean left to get some food, he remembered he had to ask Sam something related to the non-stop coughing Sam has had these past few days.

At the same time, Sam coughed in the inside of his elbow.

"You were slower than usual on the hunt. Are you okay? I mean you've been coughing your lungs out even back there. That can easily turn fatal you know" Dean gazed at Sam with a frown.

Sam coughed again. "Nah, I'm fine. It's just this sort of tickling in my throat I've been having a couple of days. Nothing serious"

"'Kay. You want me to bring you some meds to ease that up? I was just about to leave to get some food"

"Food? It's 2 AM in the morning''

''So? I'm starving! And besides, I'm not that tired. But I will get you the meds. I'm not gonna listen to you hack your lungs out the whole night''

''Yeah, whatever", Sam answered playfully.

Sam walked to the sink to fill up a glass of water. The cool feel of the water soothed the tickling in his throat for just a few minutes.

"'Kay then. I will be back in about an hour''

Dean walked through the door jangling his car keys and whistling the chords of some classic rock song.

Besides the fact that Sam was really tired he decided he could do some research while Dean was gone. Maybe he would find a new hunt for them.

Sam wasn't really in the mood for nighttime snacks especially with his throat aching like this, but he should wait for the medicine so he could get better sleep.

He took out his laptop and started scrolling through the news sites hoping to find something

...

Sam had sat on his bed for fifty minutes trying to find something but nothing has come up yet. The now empty glass of water on the table has kept the tickling in his throat away.

As Sam was reading the pages hoping to finally find at leat something he started feeling the tickling seek in the back of his throat. He got up the bed to go refill the glass.

He took a few steps towards the sink when the intense coughing began and he had to stop burying his mouth into the inside of his elbow.

This time It was stronger than It had been earlier.

The coughing became so strong he had to drop to his knees and hands so he could get some air between the strong lung ripping coughs. The glass lied next to him.

As the coughing intensified even more, Sam realized he couldn't breathe.

A slight panic rose inside him when he tried to gasp for air and nothing came in. Something Sam was afraid of was not being able to breathe. It made him feel trapped inside his own body.

The palms of his hands scratching against the fitted carpet as he coughed and then gasped and then coughed again making the weirdest choking sounds.

Black dots started to form in his sight and he started shaking. He realized he had to get some water down his throat and stop the panicking.

He grabbed the glass, forced himself up and realized he felt dizzy. He swayed hard and lurched against the sink. Filling the glass in his shaking fingers he was still desperately gasping for air. The air that felt like it wasn't there.

 _'Stay calm, stay calm, panicking won't help'_

Sam relaxed a little bit, the shaking eased and he managed to get some water down his aching throat without coughing it out.

Removing the glass from his lips he took a long relieved breath, his knees felt like they couldn't carry him anymore and gave up. He collapsed to the floor and continued to take deep breaths. He felt a hand rubbing his back.

Everything was so blurry he hadn't even noticed his big brother appearing by his side. That means Dean had seen all this. He must be worried.

...

Dean pulled the car back to the same spot where it was when he left to get some food and meds for Sam. He took the bags from the passenger seat and headed to their room. Just the smell of the food made Dean's belly growl and he licked his lips impatiently. Thank God for the 24-hour restaurants. He was starving.

At the door, Dean could hear a faint sound of coughing and choke through the thin door. At that moment Dean realized something was wrong. He tucked the keys into the keyhole and rushed through the door.

What he saw made his heart drop. The sight of Sam, panic in his eyes leaning towards the sink trying to get air into his lungs through the coughs. His lips were turning blue for the lack of air.

Dean dropped the bags and hurried to his little brother. He didn't know what to say and decided to stay silent. All he could do was gently rub Sammy's back and try to calm him down.

When Sam had got some water down his throat, he slowly collapsed to the floor sliding his hand across the wooden furniture and Dean realized that he must be exhausted. _'Did he even notice me?'_

''Dude are you okay? What happened?'' Dean asked with worry in his eyes.

Sam turned around so he could rest against the cupboard. Eyes closed he lurched his head back. He took a few breaths before trying to speak.

The only thing he could get out of his mouth was a faint squeak before he realized his chest and throat was burning. He winced, placed his hand on his chest and pressed the palm of his hand against his sternum.

Dean was squatting beside his little brother confused about what had happened and shaking. He hated to see his baby brother like that.

Dean took the glass out of Sam's limp fingers and poured some more water into it. Sam lifted his weary hand to take the glass Dean handed him. Sam swallowed the cool liquid and it ran down his throat. It didn't affect the aching and the urge to start coughing again because of the tickling the water had not helped. So he coughed. The swallowing hurt too and it made Sam grimace.

Dean read the expressions on Sam's face and noted ''I will get you the medicine, maybe that'll help''

He dug the medicine out of the bag, poured it into a small cup and shifted his attention back to Sam who was apparently slipping towards sleep.

''Sorry bro, no sleeping yet. You should take this first. I'm pretty sure it will help''

Sam opened his weary eyes, straightened himself and took the liquid Dean handed to him. It sure did help. But God his head was killing him. He realized only now that he had an intense headache from all the hacking.

Sam gently tested his throat and let out a small groan. That ensured the fact that Sam could try to speak.

Dean noticed the groan and asked Sam ''Can you speak now? I'd like to know what the hell happened to you here''

Dean was trying to sound tough but still was worried sick. He was still shaking but it had eased up.

''I-I don't know. I just went to get some water when the coughing escalated-'' Sam coughed because of the speaking, then continued ''The next thing I realized was that I couldn't breathe'' Sam answered Dean with a coarse voice. His throat and chest were still aching but better now since he took the medicine. The pounding in his head had faded but It was still strong enough to keep his eyes shut tight.

''Yeah, your coughing sounded bad, but I didn't know It was _THAT_ bad''

''Yeah me neither'' Sam coughed again.

''Okay then. Let's get you to bed Sasquatch''

Dean helped his brother up and to the bed. Sam felt a bit dizzy and he had difficulties to walk.

Dean gently lowered Sam to the bed where he laid down and closed his eyes again.

''You want something to eat?''

Sam swallowed and pointed out his throat was still aching. Maybe eating wouldn't be such a good idea. Besides he was exhausted.

''Nah, 'mma j'st sleep'' He answered with a sleepy tone.

Sam lied there, on the hard motel bed and pulled the covers on him curling into a fetal position. He listened to his brother move in the kitchen and across the room, The sounds of his brother's presence made him relax.

The strange feeling Sam had had for these past weeks had gotten even stronger. Now he could tell almost if it was good or bad. He's not sure if it's really that bad, but It's definitely not good.

 _'Could the coughing be related to that. I don't know and right now I don't care. My head is pounding and all I want to do is sleep'_

His breath evened out and the next second he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day

Sam woke up to Dean singing AC/DC loudly in the shower. He checked the clock. 1.20 PM. 1.20 PM?! Sam jumped out of bed and swayed because his head hadn't gotten along with the fast movements and crashes back onto the bed collecting himself before getting up again. He realized he was still pretty tired even though he had slept probably longer than ever.

As Sam walked towards the bathroom door to protest to Dean for not waking him up, he let out a cough. _'Oh yeah almost forgot about that'._

He walked to the kitchen and took another dosage of that liquid from the night. The events from last night started coming back in his mind.

"Ya up Sammy? Finally. You've been out for god knows how long" Apparently Dean had heard the coughs and now shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah I wonder why I'm up" Sam snapped at Dean sarcastically because Dean's singing was what woke him up "why the hell did you not wake me up earlier? It's frigging 1.20 PM"

"I thought we'd take a day off since there's not really anything to hunt and I didn't want to bother your beauty sleep"

Sam coughed in his arm again. He felt something warm and liquidy sitting where he coughed. He looked at the spot not expecting what he saw.

 _Blood._

A wave of dizziness hit him and he had to lean onto the table. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Ya okay, Sammy?"

Sam hadn't noticed Dean get out of the shower. He was now standing there watching Sam lean onto the table breathing heavily.

"Yeah, 'm okay" Sam answered as he wiped the blood away with the palm of his hand. He wouldn't want Dean to see that.

"Ya think we should go see the doc? I mean It was pretty bad last night, don't cha think?" Dean asked Sam and pulled on a shirt from his duffle bag.

"I'm not dying I don't think there's a need for that"

 _'Not so sure about that'_

"I can manage with the meds. I think this will pass anyway"

 _'Not so sure about that either'_

"'Kay as you wish. But If It gets any worse I'm taking you to the doctor for sure" Dean said as he dried his spiky hair with the towel.

Sam just mumbled as an answer. He took a tissue and coughed in it.

 _Blood._

 _'Maybe It's nothing serious. My throat is hurting bad and I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding from there. The last night's coughing must've done some damage. Maybe going to the doctor wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Nah... We don't have money for useless visits at the doctor'_

Sam quickly rolled the tissue into a small ball and threw it into the trashcan.

"So you want to eat the food from last night? It might be cold, but that's what you get"

Sam thought about it but decided not to eat. His throat still hurt pretty bad and he had a strange feeling in the pit if his stomach.

"I'm not really hungry. You can have that"

"Alright then" Dean answered as he grabbed the food and almost as if attacked it.

Sam chuckled.

...

Sam's been coughing the whole day again. The meds help a little bit, but the coughing keeps coming back.

The brothers are driving down the road with no goal.

Sam felt the tickling rise up his throat again. He took a tissue out of his pocket as the coughing fit began. It wasn't so bad but bad enough for Dean to notice. After several coughs, Sam grimaced, because his throat still hurt like hell.

"Damn, that sounds bad. Are you okay?"

Sam stared a the tissue. It was almost soaked In blood from the middle. He started feeling dizzy again. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his hands. He had dropped the bloody tissue onto his lap.

Dean picked up the tissue and could feel the concern rise up his throat.

"What the hell Sam?"

 _'This can't be anything good. Goddamn it Sammy...'_

The dizziness had passed and Sam rose his gaze to his brother's green eyes filled with concern. Dean had pulled up into the side of the road.

"Yeah. Must be my throat bleeding because of the coughing"

Dean looked back at the tissue. _'This much blood just from throat bleeding. I don't think so'_

"I'm taking you to the doctor"

"No, Dean, I'm fine. It's not that bad just a little blood"

Dean looked Sam deep in the eyes and narrowed his lids. He knew something was wrong.

 _"Sam is the one who's going to experience the lovely consequences of this"_

The words popped into Dean's mind. If It was that, no doctor could help Sammy.

"Okay, we're going to Bobby's then", Dean said as he threw the paper out of the window and started the car.

"What? Why?" Sam asked with a frown.

Dean didn't want to answer. He just kept driving.

"Dean come on! What about the hunt?" Sam let out a sigh. That's when he noticed, his breathing was wheezing slightly.

"What hunt?" Dean sighed and moved his gaze back in the distance. Dean's question was followed with silence.

"Exactly. There is no hunt"

Sam hadn't paid attention to what Dean said because he was trying to listen to his breathing. He could hear a slight wheezing. He coughed, but the wheezing didn't go away.

He closed his eyes since he started feeling really tired and rested his head against the window. The purring of the engine once again lulled Sam into a restless sleep.

 _'You're not telling me something, Sammy. What is it?'_

...

Sam woke up. They were still driving. What woke him up was a continuous stinging in his abdomen. He placed his hand across his belly and groaned.

Dean looked at Sam he noticed he had turned a shade paler than usual.

"Sammy?"

Sam was about to answer when a stabbing pain spread through his abdomen. He let out a gasp and winced in his seat.

"What Sam? What is it?" Dean asked Sam the sound of rising panic clearly audible in his voice.

Sam grimaced and tried to answer Dean "my st'm'ch hurts" as the pain intensified Sam let out "R'lly bad" following with a groan.

"Okay hold on. We're almost at Bobby's"

 _'Bobby's place? Why? Why not to the hospital?'_

Sam questioned it, but his stomach hurt so bad he'd rather not speak. He placed both of his hands across his abdomen and squeezed like it would help. Occasional gasps and groans escaped from his mouth.

He folded forward and rested his head on the dashboard and tried to breathe through the pain.

...

About half an hour later

Sam was still in pain but it had fainted a little bit since it first appeared. His tense muscles had relaxed a bit and he was not gripping his stomach so tight anymore. But now there was nausea creeping in the back of his stomach instead. As It became stronger Sam put his hand over his mouth and gagged.

"St'p the car Dean", Sam said as audible as possible. He was afraid he would have to repeat what he said because if he had to do it, the dashboard of the car would be decorated with the insides of Sam's stomach.

Dean didn't hesitate to pull up on the side of the road after he saw the greenish expression on Sam's face

As Dean pulled up the road Sam jumped out of the moving car and threw up on the side of the road.

Sam's whole body was shaking and twitching as he retched with all the strength he had. Despite that, he felt like much nothing came out.

Dean sneaked beside Sam and grimaced at the sight. _'Poor Sammy. I'm so sorry'_ Dean blamed himself again. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the contents of Sam's vomit.

It was something black and gooey. Something that should not be inside a human body.

When Sam was done. He was panting and sweating still down on the knees leaning to the gravel with the palms of his hands. Dean pulled him up alarmed by the black gooey thing that came out of Sam's mouth

''Alright Sammy. We got to get going. We're almost at Bobby's place'' Dean tried to comfort Sam.

He tucked Sam back in the passenger seat and ran to the driver's side. He started the car and pressed his foot on the gas pedal with full force and the car rocketed into motion.

Sam was slipping out of consciousness. As the car got going rapidly Sam's exhausted head lurched backward. He felt something running down his chin and wiped it with his finger. It was something black and it felt nasty on his fingers. That must be what left the nasty taste in his mouth.

 _'I guess this is why we're not going to the hospital. Dean knows something I don't and he's not telling it to me'_

And with that thought, Sam slipped into unconsciousness.

 _"Just wait and see. Sam Is the one who's going to experience the lovely consequences of this"_

The words of the witch repeated in Dean's mind as he drove towards Bobby's place as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It has been about ten minutes since Sam passed out on the passenger seat. Dean was still driving but he could already see Bobby's house in the distance.

Sam was even paler than before. Dean tried not to let the worry take over, but It was hard when his brother was lying limp showing no signs of life.

Dean pulled up in the yard. He could hear the gravel rustle under the weight of the car.

He gently stroked Sam's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Sammy. Time to wake up. We're here"

No reaction.

 _'Damn it'_

He got up the car as he saw Bobby step outside. Bobby knew what he had to do. Dean had called him earlier when Sam was sleeping. They both ran to the other side of the car.

"How's he?" Bobby asked Dean clearly worried about Sam too.

"He passed out and hasn't responded since. But he's still alive and breathing though It seems a bit labored. Can you hear that wheezing?"

They both listened to Sam's breathing. Dean shook Sam slightly attempting to wake him up. No reaction. Then he took Sam's face between his hands and gently slapped Sam's face. No reaction.

"Damn it. Wake up. We need to get you inside"

No reaction.

Dean sighed and stood back up.

"Alright, I think we're gonna have to carry him inside. You grab the upper body and I will get the legs" Bobby said as he walked closer the car.

Dean obeyed and slipped his arms under Sam's limp arms and took a tight grip around him. He nodded at Bobby.

"On three. One, two, three.."

And so they lifted Sam up from the car.

The trip to the house was slow and arduous and once they got in they quickly lowered Sam onto the sofa. They both were so exhausted they crashed onto the nearest seats.

"What a hell of a struggle" Dean huffed.

...

Sam could hear distant sounds. It was like the sounds were coming through a thick wall.

Damn, he was tired.

He heard familiar voices. Dean and an older voice which probably belonged to Bobby.

Sam just wanted to sleep.

He ignored the sounds. Then he felt somebody lifting him. What are they doing? He was very confused, but couldn't or didn't want to move or do anything so he just let them do what they were doing. He couldn't feel his limbs but was too tired to care or be concerned.

Then something soft appeared under him and he relaxed into a full sleep mode again.

...

"So have you found anything from this library of yours" Dean pointed at the bookcases filled with books different colors, shapes and sizes. They held probably all the information they would ever need.

"Well, I found this one book. You told me you think this is witch what did this, right?"

"Yeah, but the witch is dead so what's the problem?"

"Well, If it used a spell on Sam it should've gone away when the witch died, right? But that's why I think this spell might be one of those complicated ones where the spell lives even if the witch dies"

"What? I didn't know that's possible"

"Apparently It is. I haven't found the right spell from the book so I'm not so sure about what we're dealing with here"

Dean and Bobby heard a groan from the sofa. It came from Sam and he curling into a fetal position. Dean got up the chair and paced at the sofa.

"Hey Sammy, ya awake?" Dean placed his hand on Sam's arm and stroked it with his hand.

Sam's eyelids felt like they were sewed together. He managed to open them just enough to see Dean's face in front of his. A stabbing pain hit him between his eyes and he closed his eyes again. The stomach pain was also still there and that's what made him curl up into the fetal position. His mind was blurry and his thoughts didn't make much sense. He dug himself deeper into the sofa trying to seek comfort from it.

"How ya feeling Sammy?" Dean asked Sam hand still placed on his arm.

Sam licked his lips, swallowed hard and answered "l'ke I w's hit by a train" He noticed how his throat was aching and chest burning. His breathing was also still wheezing, maybe even harder than before. Basically, his whole body above the hips was aching.

"Great. You want some medicine or water?" Dean asked as he stood up but not moving his gaze away from Sam.

As Sam thought about getting anything down his throat into his stomach a wave of nausea hit him again. He struggled up and he retched onto the floor. A black gooey bile rose up his throat. Sam crashed back deep into the sofa and started trembling.

"'M s'rry Bobby"

"Don't worry 'bout It kiddo"

Dean had a grimace on his face as he saw Sam gag the black thing onto the floor. God, he hated this. They had to get Sam better. He hated to see his baby brother like that.

He went to get a trashcan and placed it next to the sofa.

"I guess no meds for you. Just try to get some rest, okay? Tell me If you need anything" Dean stroked Sam's arm again.

Sam coughed and relaxed back to sleep.

"So that's the black thing you told me 'bout", Bobby said as he cleaned the floor with a grossed out expression on his face.

Dean went to Sam's side and pulled the blanket up to his neck. Sam was slightly colder than usual.

"Dean ya okay?" Bobby asked Dean who hadn't said nearly anything to Bobby after Sam woke up.

"Bobby I hate this so much. I fucking hate this"

"I know, I know. But you gotta stay strong for Sammy, ya hear me?"

Dean rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"Yeah, of course. Alright, no more bullshit, we need to start researching. Things ain't gonna make progress itself"

Dean said as he grabbed the book he thought was the right book.

"Yeah, sure, but at least take the right book", Bobby said as he handed Dean the right book.

Dean gave Bobby a grin and took the book from Bobby's hand. Bobby sighed. He knew Dean was frustrated but he shouldn't let those feelings take over. They have to focus on getting Sammy better.

...

"Bobby are you even sure this is the right book?" Dean asked frustrated. They had scrolled way more than halfway through the thick book and hadn't really found anything.

"Well, I'm 99 percents sure"

Dean turned the old, coarse page of the book and started reading again.

 _This spell was made to eliminate a human in the most painful way possible. It proceeds slowly contaminating all the important organs for human life. Usually, it starts with the lungs and proceeds its way to the stomach._

"Bobby I think I've got something"

 _After that, It's hard to tell wich organ it is going to take next. This is why the spell is one of the most complicated ones. Getting rid of the spell has to be done step by step. Each organ the spell has hit has to be healed as a single. To know which organ the spell has hit and for the healing spells to work, the patient must have experienced the effects of the spell. As said, each organ has its own healing spell and healing spells for other organs won't work._ _ **Notice that if the spell has already worked its way through three or more organs, without them not being healed, it's nearly impossible to heal the patient without damaging its soul. To avoid this outcome the healing spells should be done at least twelve hours apart from each other. Be aware that the healings may cause extreme physical pain for the patient.**_

Dean gazed at Bobby anxiousness painted on his face.

"That must be it. We still have time. It probably has only proceeded to the lungs and stomach. As far as I know, Sam hasn't complained about anything else."

 _'At least I hope so'_

He urgently scrolled through the pages to find the right healing spells.

Bobby walked to Sam when he thought he saw something odd. He looked closer and that confirmed what he thought he saw.

"Dean, something is not right" Bobby wiped away the blood that slowly trickled down from sam's nose.

Dean ran to Sam concerned. _'A nosebleed? A frigging nosebleed. That can't be anything good'_ He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Do ya think It got Into his head?" Bobby asked Dean as he stroked the bangs off Sam's colder forehead which was colder than usual.

Dean almost shed a tear because he was so frustrated and concerned. Of course It already got in the head. Dean squatted down so he was at Sam's level "Stay strong Sammy. Don't give up. We're gonna do everything we can to help you. I can't lose you now" he stroked the pale cheek of his little brother.

Dean sniffed, got up and said "Alright, let's get working with the spells"

...

Sam was awake the whole time. He just couldn't move his body. He was still too tired. He felt the intense pain in his chest and stomach and now also in his head. He felt Warm hands on his face. The pains were so intense he's not even sure if he can do this anymore. He's just too tired.

It was Dean's words that drilled their way into Sam's consciousness. They were faint but Sam could still hear them.

 _"Stay strong Sammy. Don't give up. We're gonna do everything we can to help you. I can't lose you now"_

Those words were what made his eyes water up and he could feel the tear run down the sides of his face. Dean sounded like he was on the verge of crying. _'I will fight. I will do It for you'_. Dean had been the mother, father and brother to Sam during his whole childhood. Dean was the one Sam looked up to. he can't let Dean down.

...

Sorry If this chapter was kinda boring. I promise the next chapter will have more action.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I just quickly want to note that this story is NOT Winchest even if it might seem like that a bit. It's more of like a bromance between Sam and Dean. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

...

CHAPTER 5

Bobby and Dean had prepared the first spell. They decided to heal Sam in the order the spell had first appeared in. They'll start with healing the lungs then stomach then the head.

They had to wake Sam up to do the spells. that means Sam would have to experience the extreme pain the book warned them about. Dean already knew this was going to be the hardest part for him to do.

"Hey, Sammy. We have to do few things to get you better. Could you get up?" Dean wiped the dried blood under Sam's nose with a damp cloth.

Sam forced his eyes open. He saw dean's green eyes gazing back at his hazel eyes. Sam could move again, but the moving was slow and unsteady. He got up into a sitting position with Dean's help. He groaned and gasped silently as a stabbing pain spread through his whole body. He squeezed his eyes shut and lurched his head back in exhaustion

Dean looked at Bobby eyes filled with worry. The situation had escalated into this quicker than it should've. The spell had already spread into three organs when just a few days ago it was only in the lungs.

Dean placed his hand on the back of Sam's neck and lifted Sam's head up so he could see Dean.

"Ya hear me, Sammy?"

Sam nodded just enough for Dean to understand.

"This might hurt. Pretty much. I will be here by your side the whole time. We're gonna get through this together, okay?"

Sam let out a wheezing sigh and tried to keep his breathing steady and get the air in his lungs. He felt like he just ran a marathon. He could barely get any air inside his lungs.

Dean nodded at Bobby and he approached Sam with a bowl and took some blood from Sam's index finger. When Bobby was done Dean took a tissue and pressed it on the cut.

"Ya ready Dean?" Bobby asked as he held the spell book in his hand.

Dean nodded and Bobby nodded back. He started to read some Latin words from the book. Dean looked Sam deep in the eyes. Sam looked like he didn't know what to expect. To be honest, Dean was not ready for this. Who could ever be ready to see someone important to them in torturing pain?

Bobby finished the words and at the same time Sam let out a gasp filled with pain and squeezed Dean's hand so hard It felt like it's going to burst. Sam's neck was glowing in bright yellow light and the glow extended into Sam's chest under his shirt.

Dean's eyes dilated into the sizes of plates. He didn't even care if Sam squeezed his hand broken.

''Sammy? Take it, easy brother, I'm right here''

Sam was gasping hard. He rocketed his hand onto his chest and clenched his shirt. Then he let out a painful scream and squeezed his eyes closed when the tears started streaming down his face.

Dean wished he could take the pain away from Sam. Sammy doesn't deserve this.

Dean could see Sam's muscles twitch and go stiff from the pain. The glowing was now gone. But It seemed like the pain hadn't gone anywhere. Dean had to look away. It was too much for him.

Sam bit his lip and tried not to scream but couldn't help it. He had never felt this kind of agonizing pain.

"MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T DO IT. I'M SO SORRY" Sam screamed between many painful gasps.

Dean grabbed Sam in a tight hug and Sam moved his hand from his chest and now clenched Dean's shirt. Dean shushed Sam and stroked his hair.

"No, you can do it, Sammy. Just fight, don't give up" Dean said as tears started streaming down his cheeks too.

Sam started sobbing and trembling. But he finally felt the pain faint and took a deep breath. The pain from his chest was almost gone.

Dean could feel sam's muscles relax a bit but he didn't loosen his tight hug.

"P-please do-n't ever l-leave me, Dean", Sam said through several sobs. He still clenched Dean's shirt but had loosened his grip a little now.

"I promise I won't. I will always be there for you" Dean said still holding Sam tight stroking his back.

Sam relaxed ignoring the throbbing pain in his head from all of the screaming. Eventually, the tiredness buried all Sam's pains in itself. No more stomach pain, no more headache. Just sleep.

Dean could feel his brother's breathing even out. The breathing that was not wheezing anymore. The healthy breathing Sam had about a month ago was now back. That means the spell had worked. Dean sighed In relief.

Sam fell asleep in Deans arms. He was already exhausted before they did the spell so he must be even more exhausted now.

Dean laid Sam down on the sofa still holding his hand. Tears were still there but were now coming one tear at a time. He needed some time to collect himself and Bobby seemed to already understand that since he didn't say anything and left to the other room. Dean sat there on the chair staring at Sam who was still pale but not that pale. Dean wiped the remains of Sam's tears away and then wiped his own cheeks too. He's not sure if he can go through another one of these but he knew he had to do it for Sammy.

A while later Bobby came back into the room. Dean had fallen asleep still holding Sam's hand.

Bobby shook Dean's shoulder gently and when he rose his head and took a deep breath Bobby understood that as waking up.

"Do you wanna go sleep to your bed or do you wanna stay here? I can bring you a mattress"

"I'll stay here. I need to look out for Sammy" Dean said with a sleepy voice.

After a while, Bobby came back with the mattress, a blanket, and a pillow. He set it on the floor and dropped the pillow and blanket on top of it.

Dean let go of Sam's hand got up and settled down on the mattress.

"You should get some shut eye too", Dean said to Bobby who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, 'f course. Don't cha worry 'bout me"

Dean lied down and said thankfully "Thank you, Bobby. For everything"

Bobby smiled by himself at the kitchen. He loved the relationship between Dean and Sam. He had teared up a couple times before because of their brotherly love for each other. It's so heartwarming to see.

Just in a few minutes, Dean had fallen into a restless sleep having nightmares about everything that had happened recently. The witch, the spells, Sam and all the agonizing pain he had to go through. This day was already too much for him to handle, but they were just at the beginning. There was still a lot to go through.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Dean woke up to the sound of weird mumbling. He lied on the mattress eyes closed listening to the sound. Dean's mind was still blurry from the sleep. Then he started hearing groans and loud gulping. That's when he realized the sounds belonged to Sam. He opened his eyes and shot up the bed.

Sam was curled into a fetal position on the edge of the sofa and was trembling slightly. He was covered in sweat bangs glued to his forehead. He had placed his arms across his abdomen as if in pain. A frown confirmed the fact that _Sam was in pain_. Alarmed by that Dean rushed to Sam and swept the bangs away from his forehead.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean. He has trouble keeping the contents of his stomach inside. Sam gulped hard gazing at Dean trying to signal him. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth or moved even an inch of his body he would basically explode.

Dean realized what Sam was trying to tell him and grabbed the trashcan from the corner if the sofa.

As soon as the trashcan approached him, Sam grabbed it with two hands and buried his face in it. That's when the heaving started. It was so hard Sam felt like he couldn't breathe.

Dean felt like all he could do was rub sam's back trying to comfort him. Sam's muscles twitched and his shirt was drained in sweat. Eventually, the retching turned into dry heaving. Sam took a deep breath and lifted his face up panting. His lips had a black tint and he had traces of tears on the corners of his eyes. The trashcan had that black gooey thing on the bottom of it.

"Ya done Sammy?"

Sam moved the trashcan away from his lap rested his head on his hand the other arm still placed on his stomach. He nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Alright, let's get you changed, you're drained in sweat''. Dean went to get a new shirt for Sam. He took Sam's shirt off and saw it. Sam's upper stomach had faint black spots like it had bruised, but the bruises were black. Dean knew the situation was bad. He quickly tucked the shirt on Sam. Dean didn't want Sam to see that.

"D'n my st'm'ch hurts so bad" Sam moaned as he curled forward so his chest and stomach touched his thighs.

Bobby had appeared in the doorway and gazed the brothers confused.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked mainly from Dean. Dean now looked at Bobby who stood in the doorway clearly worried.

"It's Sam's stomach. It's getting worse. It's only been seven hours since the last healing spell though"

Dean looked back at Sam and asked him "Can you manage a few more hours?" Dean asked as he stroked Sam's back. Sam nodded but seemed a little unsure. The pain was getting more and more intense.

Dean got up as Bobby approached Sam. Bobby placed his hand on Sam's head and fluffed Sam's hair. "Ya have to stay strong, kiddo. Have some more rest? Ya goin' to need a lot of energy" Sam lied back on the sofa, pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes. Bobby gave a compassionate smile towards Sam.

"Now Dean, ya need to eat something"

Dean was so up in worrying about Sam he didn't even realize he was starving. Though his appetite wasn't that strong he knew he had to eat. Dean nodded. He and Bobby headed to the kitchen.

"Just sit down at the table. I can make us some food" Bobby offered. Dean nodded again and sat down on the wooden chair.

...

Sam woke up feeling the nausea rise up his throat again. he had smelled the food. His stomach hurt worse than ever. His mind was blurry and he couldn't really make reasonable decisions. He got up the sofa and started heading to the bathroom. After a couple steps, he started swaying hard but managed to keep his course to the bathroom.

Dean and Bobby noticed Sam had gotten up and they went to his side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sammy?" Dean asked a bit angrier than he meant to.

"Bath-room", Sam said and grimaced as an intense pain stabbed him in the stomach. His knees gave up. He fell onto his knees grasping his abdomen and squeezing his eyes shut.

Bobby ran to get the trash can and handed it to Dean who then placed it in front of Sam. Sam got up and started retching again. He groaned between a few gags because the pain in his stomach was so intense.

Dean looked away. It was just too much.

When Sam was done he curled to the floor again and Dean squatted down beside him.

"Dean I- I don't think I can stand this pain anymore. I'm sorry", Sam said as he grimaced and curled up further.

"Can you get up? You shouldn't lay on the cold floor"

Sam grimaced and gasped.

"What were you thinking? Trying to leave to the bathroom alone in that condition" Dean said with a bit disappointed tone in his voice.

Bobby touched Dean's shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"Yeah, sorry. Now is not the time for that. Alright, we need to get you back on the sofa" Dean said to Sam but realized Sam didn't respond. His face was squeezed in a tight frown and he occasionally gasped in pain.

"What's going on?" Dean said out loud to both Bobby and Sam.

"Sammy?"

Dean apparently didn't quite get it how intense Sam's pain was. It was continuous agonizing pain and probably not going away in a couple of hours if they didn't do something.

Sam just couldn't do it anymore.

"I- can't- do- this- it- hurts- too- much" Sam said breathing hard between every word.

Now Dean understood. It hurt just hurt too much. Sam could take no pain medication since he would just throw it up. Hell, they didn't even know if the meds would help in this kind of situations where the pain is something unnatural.

"Bobby. We have to do the healing spells now. As soon as possible" Dean said now kneeling beside the curled up Sam not taking his gaze away from him.

"But It's only been what eight hours from the prev-"

"I know, but I we have to do it now before it's too late. The spell has gone so far up his stomach" Dean interrupted Bobby.

Sam could feel his heart beat in an irregular way, a way it's not supposed to beat. The spell. Has it already gotten into his heart? Already? When was this hell going to stop? His head was also hurting worse than before. And Sam knew this was only going to get worse.

...

Dean and Bobby started preparing the next spell. They had to take Sam's blood again. Sam was leaning on the wall groaning and moaning from the stabbing pain in his stomach.

When they got the blood they were ready to do the spell again.

"You know the drill, Sam. This'll hurt but I'll be here by your side"

They tried to do it as quickly as possible because Sam was in so much pain. But they all knew the pain was going to get even worse for a minute but hopefully be gone afterward. Hopefully, because anything can go wrong.

Bobby started reading the Latin words from the book again. Dean was trying to prepare for what's coming, but he wasn't sure what it was. They shouldn't be doing the spell this early but it had to be done before there's no going back.

As Bobby finished the words Sam gasped in pain and curled forward. There was a faint glow peeking through Sam's shirt. The same earlier hell repeated itself. Sam started crying and sobbing in pain and pleaded for the pain to stop. He kicked the air with his feet and curled in and out from a fetal position trying to make his pain ease.

"DEAN HELP ME. IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT" Sam yelled Dean with horror in his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, Sam just stopped. He just stopped. No more sobbing or crying. No more yelling in pain. No more twitching and kicking. He just sat there, emotionless look on his face eyes staring somewhere in the distance.

"Sam?" Dean asked voice trembling. He tried to hold back his tears.

"Sammy?" Dean shook Sam's knee.

"Bobby, what is this? What is going on?! Why isn't he responding?!"

Bobby stared at the situation horror on his face.

Dean started panicking. ' _This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen'_

Dean got closer to Sam's face tried to interrupt his stare. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and shook it slightly. That's when it happened. It was almost like Sam's eyes focused back into this reality. He gasped pure horror in his face and started yelling.

"DEAN! DEAN! IT'S HERE! HELP! DEAAAAN!"

"Damn it, Sammy! What is it? I'm right here, can you see me?" Dean placed his hand on Sam's cheek and Sam focused his eyes onto Dean and relaxed.

"Dean?" Sam sighed in relief. Tears started running down his face again. So did Dean's.

"Sammy? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-no I-I'm... Where a-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence when his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Oh god. What's going on?" Dean gently slapped Sam's face trying to wake him up but got no reaction. Dean was shaking in shock. It was hard for him to handle situations like this.

Bobby ran next to Dean. "Let's get him back on the sofa". They carried Sam on the sofa and Bobby started to examine Sam.

"It must be his soul. I think he saw or experienced something when he went out the first time. It was too much for his mind to handle so he passed out"

What could he have possibly seen that made him do that? Something dark. Something Dean would probably never know. he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

Bobby lifted Sam's shirt and saw that there were no more black spots on his stomach. "At least the healing spell must've worked since the black spots are gone"

"So what so we do now? Do we just wait?"

"I think that's all we can do right now. We should not hurry too much since now we know what's gonna happen if we do", Bobby said as he stood back straight and walked towards the table that was in the same room that Sam was in. Dean and Bobby both sat down on the chairs and gazed at Sam. Neither of them liked the sight.

Dean placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He shook his head and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. The pure horror that was in Sam's eyes and audible in his voice was what got Dean. He can't even imagine what his little brother is going through.

...

It's been nearly twelve hours since the last spell. Sam's been very quiet. Maybe a little too quiet considering the situation. Soon they'd had to wake Sam up to do the next healing spell. Dean was trying to mentally prepare himself for what's coming, but it's hard when you don't really know what's going to happen.

"Hasn't It been a little too quiet? You know what I'm saying. These last few days Sam's been complaining 'bout his pains almost nonstop, but now he's been quiet the whole day. He hasn't complained 'bout his head at all"

Bobby shook his head. "Well, maybe that's a sign that there's actually nothing wrong with his head"

"Doesn't really sound like the Winchester luck", Dean said and massaged his hand on his forehead.

Just as Dean said that a weird noise came from Sam's direction. Then there was a loud thud. Dean shot up the chair and walked towards the sofa. It seemed like Sam was having some kind of seizure. He was laying on the floor. His hands were twitching and his whole body was shaking. Sam started to hit the floor almost as if it was compulsive. Dean kneeled down beside Sam and held his wrists. Bobby ran to Sam right before Dean.

''We gotta hold him down so he won't hurt himself'' Bobby said as he pushed Sam's shaking and twitching body to the floor.

Something black started dripping down his nose. It seemed just like the thing Sam had been throwing up. Bobby looked at Dean and saw the distant look on his face.

''Dean, come on, focus. Hold his hands on the floor''

Dean snapped back from the shock. Now he knew he couldn't prepare himself for seeing his brother like that. It's impossible for him. Just when he thought that maybe things turning to better. He's not sure if his sanity could take this anymore.

''Yeah'' Dean said as he pushed Sam's arms to the floor. Sam started panting, but he relaxed not twitching so hard and hands punching the floor anymore.

Sam heard a faint sound of Bobby's voice, then Dean's. He was being held on the floor. _'What the hell?'_ His head was hurting like hell. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't keep them open. A headache was getting even more intense. Then he felt his body trembling in a weird way. _'What's going on?'_

''Can you see me, Sammy?'' Dean asked Sam when he saw Sam's eyes struggling open. But he got no answer.

''Alright I need you to calm down Sammy. It's going to be okay. Just relax''

Sam relaxed more and his breathing now calmed down too. The trembling had weakened to a light shivering. It was always Dean's voice that could calm him down. Dean took Sam's upper body onto his lap as Bobby got up and headed to search the book which held the healing spells.

''Bobby we have to do the next healing spell as soon as possible. It's not looking too good'' Dean said as he wiped the black thing that had bled from Dean's nose.

''I'm Workin' on it'' Bobby said as he grabbed a few things to prepare the spell.

''Come on Sammy. Stay strong. You have to fight it'' Dean gazed at Sam's eyes through his blurry look.

'' 'm sorry D'n'' Sam said unsteadily as he felt the unconsciousness take him again. It was already a struggle to keep his eyes open and he just about managed to stay conscious. His head hurt and he just wanted the pain to stop. Sam let the darkness devour him.

Bobby approached Sam again to take the blood but stopped as he saw Dean a panicking look on his face. Sam had gone limp. He was like a rag doll on Dean's lap.

''Sam? What? No no no no no don't. Sammy?! He just passed out!'' Dean said voice filled with panic and concern. he was out of breath. Something is wrong and he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He gulped loud.

''That's a sign that we have to hurry'' Bobby said trying to keep himself calm. He went and quickly took the blood from Sam. They began the spell. Dean was still holding the unconscious limp Sam while Bobby started to read the Latin words from the book.

The same time Bobby finished the words, a glow formed around Sam's eyes and it spread up to his forehead. Sam flinched and let out an almost inaudible gasp, but there were no screams in pain. No pleading for the pain to stop. Nothing dramatic. The glowing stopped and a tear rolled down from the corner of Sam's eye.

''Is it over?'' Dean asked carefully. He didn't want his hopes to get up if things suddenly turned to the worst. He rested his hand on Sam's neck and could feel Sam's pulse on the tip of his fingers. There was something wrong with it. It wasn't normal regular beating. It was irregular and kept going back and forth from fast to slow.

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' Dean said with a sigh of frustration. ''Bobby, his heart is not beating right''

Dean lifted up Sam's wrist to check the pulse and saw that the usually bluish veins that you could see from his wrists were now black. _'shit, shit, shit, shit'_

''Things are not looking too good'' Dean said looking at Bobby with glazed eyes. Bobby saw what Dean had seen.

''Shit'' Bobby sighed.

''It's definitely not over'' This is going to be the most dangerous part. Dean knew it but didn't want to say it aloud because that's what he was scared of the most. It could end Sam's life more easily than anything else. Dean sagged his head and a tear ran down his cheek and fell onto Sam's brownish colored shirt leaving a dark mark where it fell. He just wanted Sam to be okay and them being back to the normal everyday hunting life. He buried his face in his hands and couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks anymore. he didn't even care anymore. Ha can't lose Sammy. Not right now.

...

I will leave on a vacation for about a week so I'm not sure If I can post the next chapters very soon, but I'll try. Also thanks to all the reviews! I appreciate your comments and would love to hear more :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It's been almost six hours since the last healing and Dean hasn't left Sam's side even once. He's afraid that if he does something bad will happen.

Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean flinched and took a deep breath.

"Ya know ya should get some rest. Ya ain't gon be much of help if ya haven't got any sleep" Bobby said hand still placed on Dean's shoulder.

"You know that I can't" Dean answered with a raspy voice.

"Well at least I tried", Bobby said as he glided his hand off Dean's shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Anyways at least one of us has to be at full strength tomorrow so I'm goin' to sleep. Call me if ya need anything"

Bobby walked through the door leaving Dean with his limp unconscious brother. Dean's eyelids were trying to push close but he forced them back open. He wondered how long he could do that before falling asleep on the chair. He was leaning forward elbows against knees still holding Sam's hand. He could feel Sam's pulse. The pulse was uneven and strange. It felt dangerous. Should Dean wake Sam up? Dean hung his head and closed rested his eyelids closed. He was aware that he was still awake.

Suddenly Sam's pulse took a drastic change. Dean shot his head up and eyes open. Sam's pulse hit one hard beat and Sam shot up into a sitting position. He grasped his chest and gasped loud. Dean shot his eyes open gazing at Sam. Sam was twitching weird and his hands were shaking unnaturally. He turned over to Dean and grasped his shirt now instead. Sam had panic filled in his eyes and it was as if he was screaming for help through his gaze. He squeezed Dean's hand which Dean was still holding tightly. Slowly his grasp eased. His face started to go from pale to bluish and he collapsed to the floor not moving even an inch of his body anymore.

Dean couldn't move. Pure terror rose inside him as he saw Sam collapse to the floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

 _'What's going on?!'_

Dean's eyes started filling with tears as his inside screamed for help.

 _'Is he dead?_ '

Tears were now streaming down Deans cheeks. The uneven pulse Dean was just feeling was now gone. There was no pulse at all.

 _Sam's dead. No. He can't be. Not like this. What's going on?_

He tried to get up and help Sam but he couldn't move.

Dean's sight started to narrow as a darkness sought from the corners of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched. He opened his eyes and realized he could move again. He was panting and shaking slightly he felt the hot sweat on the back of his neck.

Sam. Is Sam okay?

Dean's sight focused back on the sofa and he saw Sam laying down there as alive as he was before Dean first closed his eyes.

 _'A dream? You got to be kidding me'_

Dean wiped away the tears still streaming down his face. He has to stay awake and now he knew it for sure. If he closed his eyes It maybe wouldn't be just a dream anymore.

...

A couple hours passed and Dean decided to wake Sam up to check his condition.

"Hey Sammy, I need you to wake up for a little"

Sam struggled his watery eyes open and saw Dean's face through a blurry look. What he noticed next was the sharp pain around the area of his heart he groaned loudly as a faint stabbing pain intensified.

"Yeah, I know. It's the spell. I think your heart Is the only one we have left to heal" Dean said through a comforting smile.

Sam noticed he could feel his heartbeat. It was weird and Sam could tell It was not supposed to be that way. He felt very dizzy and light headed and had a hard time trying to focus his sight on the surroundings.

Dean noticed the confused and traveling look on Sam's hazel eyes. He checked Sam's veins again and sighed at the sight. The blackness was now getting more intense and he could see the more easily through the skin. Dean helped Sam up into a sitting position and wiped the sweat away from Sam's forehead with a cool cloth.

Everything Sam did was unstable. His breathing, his movements, his blinking and even seeing. He felt Dean holding his wrist and looking at it with a concern on his face. Sam lifted it up to have a look at himself. Dean tried to resist but Sam lifted his wrist enough to see it.

When he saw his veins it made his heart take a hard painful irregular beat and he grasped his chest in pain. He felt like it could burst out any minute. He leaned forward to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's knee leaning to it. The pain just continued and he had a hard time trying to stay conscious or even breathe. He gulped hard sweat pouring down his forehead.

Dean quickly got into motion and lowered Sam down on the sofa where he curled into a fetal position moaning in pain. He clenched his teeth trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible.

"Just hang on there, Sammy. I'm going to get Bobby"

 _'No no don't leave me Dean'_ Sam couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He started to lose his consciousness and his breathing became even harder. His eyes rolled back and emptiness swallowed him.

Sam couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He started to lose his consciousness and his breathing became even harder. His eyes rolled back and emptiness swallowed him.

Dean basically ran to Bobby's room. Bobby had already got up and was walking towards the living room.

"I know. Go back to Sam, I'll prepare the spell" Bobby said like he knew exactly what the situation was. His calm voice made Dean calm down a little too.

Dean obeyed and went back to Sam. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Sam laying on the sofa motionless hands limp and lips slightly blue

 _'Oh no no no no'_

"Oh shit. Sammy?"

 _'Stupid question. Of course, he's not okay'_

He paced by Sam's side and took his head between his hands. He was shocked at how limp Sam's head felt. His eyes were closed. Dean hastily looked for the pulse but couldn't find one. He placed his hand over Sam's nose but felt no breathing.

Sam's dead. He's dead. No, he can't be.

Panic washed over Dean and he felt like he couldn't even breathe.

"Sam! no, don't leave me!"

Dean dragged Sam off from the sofa onto the floor as fast as he could without hurting Sam.

He had to get Sam back alive. This can't happen. Not right now. He started the resuscitation.

It was like Dean and Bobby both knew exactly what they had to do. Bobby prepared the spell while Dean was trying to get Sam back to breathing.

"Gome on Sammy" Dean grunted. Sam's body was twitching from the forceful pushes on his chest Dean gave him.

Sam was all Dean focused on right now. He hadn't even noticed Bobby finish the spell until Sam's whole body started glowing. He was confused but didn't stop the resuscitation. Why was Sam's whole body glowing?

A moist layer started to form in his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to keep himself together.

 _Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirteen..._

He placed his mouth on Sam's, blew twice and continued the pushing.

 _One two three four five..._

Dean was tired as hell and had little strength but gave it all he had. It was his brother's life they were talking about here.

At the second, the glowing stopped. Sam coughed, turned on his side and threw up some of that black stuff. He took a deep breath and collapsed onto the floor. Body exhausted confused and took Sam on his hands and hugged him tightly.

Dean took Sam on his hands and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me you won't do that ever again," He said to Sam with a trembling voice.

Dean was incredibly happy but mad at the same time. He was mad at himself for leaving Sam alone in the living room. He was also mad for not noticing something's wrong with Sam at the beginning. He squeezed Sam tighter and let the tears fall down his cheeks. That was too close. Him losing Sam permanently was too close.

Then he let out a sigh of relief when he realized this hell was now over. Sammy was hopefully already getting better and he wouldn't have to worry about losing him anymore.

Tears fell down Sam's cheeks now too. Is it over? At least he hopes so.

...

The story is not over yet. There's going to be at least one more chapter. Pleace review! I really appreciate all your reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Thank you all who have reviewed! Means a lot to me to hear from my readers. I thought that I should do a sequel since Sam and Dean will be dealing with a whole new problem. This'll be the first chapter of the sequel and the last chapter of _The consequences_. The sequel is called _The recovery._ If you want to know what happens to Sam after the struggle to stay alive because of the deadly spell, that might've done some serious damage deep inside Sam, check out the sequel.

..

CHAPTER 9 (Chapter 1)

The yellow eyed demon. That bastard. He keeps haunting them. No matter what they do.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared behind Dean. Sam had to warn Dean.

''DEAN LOOK OUT!'', Sam yelled as he jumped towards Dean. Before he could do anything Dean gasped in pain. A bloody hand had pierced through his abdomen.

''DEAN NOO!'', Sam yelled as the demon pulled its hand out of Dean's body. Dean fell on the floor blood gushing from his mouth.

''S-Sam..'', Dean whispered with his last breaths.

''Hmm... Was about that time'', the demon said maliciously as he licked the blood from his fingers.

Sam was shaking. He felt adrenaline flow through his body. ''YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU''

Sam started to run towards the demon a scream filled with pure rage escaping his mouth. He only managed to lift his foot when he found he was unable to move. The next second he was flying through the room and bashed to the wall. He let out a groan and shook his head to focus his blurry sight.

''Well now you're just being annoying. I might as well finish you off too''

The demon approached Sam with an evil grin. It lifted Sam up the ground with its demon powers and strangled him. Sam made choking sounds and tried to wiggle away from the demon's grasp.

''If you're lucky you might get to see your heart before I rip it out''

The demon pressed its hand on Sam's chest and Sam screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. He started sobbing and couldn't get the air into his lungs. He felt the demon's hand dig into his chest and almost passed out from the intense pain. Several cries of pain escaped his mouth. He felt the demon pull its hand out of his chest and could see his own heart still pumping in the hands of the demon. The demon had a pure satisfaction in his eyes. Sam felt no pain anymore. The darkness was devouring him. The last thing he saw was Dean's lifeless body on the floor and a pool of blood where his face laid.

 _'I failed. I failed everyone and everything. I'm a failure. A freak. Nobody wants me. No. NO. THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY DEAN'_

Sam found himself screaming on the familiar old dusty sofa of Bobby's place. Tears were streaming down his face. he was confused and he eyed the room sight blurred by the tears.

 _'I'm not dead?'_

His eyes focused on a face. When the face cleared out he gasped and started screaming.

''NO DEAN. IT'S HERE. HELP. SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!''

His head was turning from side to side furiously. It was back. The yellow eyed demon was back.

''SAM! LISTEN TO ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S ME, DEAN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN'' A familiar voice got Sam's attention and made him relax a little.

 _'Dean? I thought he was dead'_

''Dean?'' Sam asked with a raspy voice. He now saw Dean's face instead of the yellow eyed demon's face.

''Yes, I'm right here Sammy'' Sam felt a warm familiar hand holding his hand.

''I'm sorry, Dean. I failed...'', Sam said and started sobbing again. Everything felt so confusing to him. Just a second ago Dean was Dead and now he's there, holding his hand trying to convince him that everything is okay.

''No Sam. Don't apologize. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You hear me? _Nothing_. Now, you need to calm down. Can you do that for me?''

 _'What the hell is going on? How's Dean alive?'_

Sam nodded as an answer to Dean. His body felt exhausted from head to toe and he gave in to the exhaustion letting it close his eyes and even out his breathing.

''Yeah, that's right. Get some sleep kiddo. I'll be here for you, don't worry''

A pleasant feeling filled Sam's chest drowning the exhaustion. Dean was there beside him and was not going to leave him. That's all he needed.

''Promise?'' Sam asked just to make sure.

''I promise'' Dean confirmed Sam.

Sam let himself fall back into a restless sleep.

...

Dean held Sam's warmer the usual hand and hung his head. Bobby was sitting beside him on a chair.

''That was the third nightmare today'' Bobby stated.

''I know... Bobby, I feel like something Is wrong'' Dean answered to Bobby's statement.

''Well he has a fever and he has gone through a lot these past few days. No wonder he has nightmares. I think It's pretty normal''

''Yeah, but how are they so intense? I mean he has woke up gasping and clearly in pain a couple times. Do you think that's normal''

''Well I dunno. I ain't some nightmare or post killing-evil-witch-spell specialist'' Bobby said with a sass in his voice.

Dean grunted. He was so frustrated. He knew Bobby just tried to lighten up the spirit a little, but Dean felt like now was not the time for that. He really felt like something was wrong with Sam. Something maybe worse than the spells. Or was it a result of the spells? Dean wasn't sure but was worried as hell. Just as he thought that maybe things were going better now.

...


End file.
